Always
by arianapa1216
Summary: Austin decides to write his feelings for Ally down on paper. Two-shot. AUSLLY. WARNING: THERE'S ONE WORD IN THE STORY THAT'S SORT OF BAD. :{)
1. Always, Part I: Always

**Hey, guys! I'm back with my third Austin &amp; Ally one-shot! After this one, I won't be posting any stories in a while, since I would have to come up with ideas and write those down. Now, let me say that I know there's a lot of spelling errors in the letter, but that's because Austin isn't a very good speller in this story...he even mentions that in the letter. Just letting you know in advance. You're welcome. Also, Fanfiction doesn't let you do those strikethroughs, which I find kind of upsetting, because that would've made Austin's letter a little easier to read, due to all of his enjoy this story! :{)  
**

* * *

**Always**

"Okay, okay," Ally Dawson hovered her fingers above the piano, obviously trying to think of a new idea for a song. "Uh…y'know, we haven't done a love song in a while. Do you wanna do one?" She turned to her right and smiled.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. "N-Not really," I said to the piano keys, "but if you wanna do one, then…I'm cool with it."

"Are you sure, Austin?" Ally asked. "You seem a little tense."

"I'm fine." I tore my eyes away from the piano keys and looked up at the girl. I even plastered on a fake smile to make my lie seem more believable.

Ally sighed, her tiny shoulders drooping down a bit. "No, you're not."

I tried to look as confused and annoyed as possible. "What do you mean, 'No, I'm not?' Of course I'm okay."

Ally put her hand on my shoulder. "I mean, you keep saying that you're okay, and nothing's wrong, but I know you're lying because I can see in your eyes that you're miserable." She paused for a couple of seconds. "Now, what's wrong? You've been like this for a while now."

"Well, I'm glad you noticed." I muttered under my breath.

"Huh?" Ally looked at me in confusion. "What'd you say?"

I took a deep breath, looked down at the piano keys, and said irritably, "I _saaiiid_ I didn't wanna talk about it." I could tell that Ally knew I hadn't said that, just from the fact that she gave me an_ I-know-you're-lying-but-I'll-pretend-that-I-believe-you_ look. I took another deep breath and said, "Okay, fine. That's not what I said, but I _really_ don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" Ally's big brown doe eyes were full of concern.

I shrugged. "I just don't."

"Please?" Ally asked. "I really want to know. Can you at least write it down and show it to me?"

"When I want you to know, I'll tell you." I said, avoiding Ally's eager look.

"Oh," Ally looked disappointed. She unlocked her phone that had been in the pocket of her denim shorts. "Okay, well, it's 8:55, so I gotta close up the store. Then my dad wants me home."

Ally stood up, stretched, then pulled down her gray sweatshirt since it was showing her belly. She started walking out of the door, but then she stopped and turned around. "You coming?"

I looked up at her. "Nah. I think I'll just stay here for a while."

"You sure?" Ally asked. I nodded. Ally sighed. "Okay…see ya tomorrow." She saluted me goodbye and walked out, closing the door behind her.

I turned back to the piano. I sat there for about 5 minutes, considering what Ally had said about writing it down. I _had_ heard that writing down your feelings can make you feel better. I had kept my problems bottled up inside for a really long time. I felt like a volcano full of lava, ready to erupt. I stood up and started searching for paper and something to write with. I found a stack of blank notebooks and a black BIC Cristal ballpoint pen laying underneath the piano.

I set the notebook on the piano lid and erupted.

_Dear Ally,_

_I know you're __dissapointed__ disappointed because I didn't tell you what's wrong. It was just that I was afraid of telling you. I thought about what you said about writing it down and decided to do that instead. Because if I write it down and give it to you, then I won't have to see your face when you find out. And when I say that I won't have to see your face, I mean that I'm scared to see your reaction when you find out. I hope you didn't think that I meant that you were realy ugly, because your not. Your actually the __oposite__ opposite of ugly. You're beautiful. You really are. I'm not just saying that. I'm not trying to suck up to you (okay, now that I write that, that sounds really weird). Anyways, this thing that you're about to find out is __someting__ something I've been wanting to tell you since…the first day we met. Okay, here's whats wrong with me…I cant __beleive__ believe I'm actually about to write this down:_

_I'm in love with you._

_There. I said it—okay, I wrote it. But now you no the truth. And the good thing about you reading this is that you can't imediatly (I think I totally jacked up that word) do or say whatever you want to do or say to me. You can think it, but you can't do/say anything. Now that I think about it, you COULD do/say it AFTER you read it…like the next day or the next time you see me. But it might be a while becuase I'm definitely (did I spell that right? I think I did) gonna be avoiding you for a while, and you mite actually have to chase me down or something. _

_If I actually told you that in person—and be honest—what would you have done? Laugh in my face? Never talk to me again? Slap me for not telling you? Seriously…what?_

_Now I'm gonna explain to you what's been going on in my head since Day 1._

_I loved you since the first day we met. When I was playing those drums with the corn dogs, and I saw you…I was instantly in love, because you were so beautiful. That's why I kept bothering you (I'm aware that you didn't exactly fall in love with me when you first met me and that bothered me)…so I could get your attention. And do you remember when we were writing our first song together? Our hands accidentally touched, and when they did, I got this warm feeling inside of me. I looked up at you because I wanted to tell you that, but for some reason, the words just couldn't come out of my mouth. So I looked down and pretended like it never happened. When our hands touched, did you feel that spark too? I really hope you did._

_Remember when you had a crush on Dallas? I swear, that made me so __jelous__ jealous. It made me mad knowing that I had spent all this time trying to make you love me, and I barely even made it to where you could at least stand me. And here Dallas came, and all you did was look at him, then you started crushing on him, unaware that you were CRUSHING me._

_And…here comes the main part that I'm so sad about._

_We dated…then we broke up. When we were dating, I felt like I was on cloud nine (that sounds really cheesy; I know; but its true). I really hate that dating changed us, you know, since we were trying to hard to be the perfect cuple and we ended up with that really bad Bitch and Bitey song. Even though I knew it was for the best, it still really hurts me that we broke up, and I really want to get back together with you…expecially since we broke up almost a year ago. I feel like we could really be a couple this time…because we've (mostly you've; I'm still really imature) grown up a lot in the past almost year and I think we can handle a relationship. _

_The only thing I'm worried about is that you don't love me anymore (did you ever even love me in the first place?). If you don't, then please don't throw this note away, because it'll kill me if you did. I know I'm sounding really desprite now, but that's because that's what lovestruck guys do. They beg for love._

_I'm gonna stop righting now because my hand hurts (my heart, my stomach, and my head hurt too; but that's irrelevant—I think I spelled that right) and I'm really sleepy (even though its only like 9 at night; writing down you're feelings is really tiring). So…I hope you DO keep this letter, because I have NEVER told anyone my feelings like this. _

_Love, Austin_

_P.S. I know I spelled like a million words wrong, but I dont even care because you know what I mean (at least I hope I didn't spell the words so rong and your just like WHAT?!). And, also, you're the writer, not me._

_P.P.S. I just reread this letter and saw that I wrote BITCH AND BITEY instead of BUTCH AND BITEY and now I feel stupid._

_P.P.P.S. Sorry if I made Dez give this to you. If he didn't, then ignore this part._

_P.P.P.P.S. Just know that I'll always love you, no matter what happens._

I tore the sheets out of the notebook and folded them. I saw that Ally had left her songbook sitting on the bench, and so I opened it to a random page, then put the folded notebook papers in there. I stood up, and walked out of the practice room, wondering what was going to happen the next day.

**THE END**

* * *

**And that's that! Now guys, be honest, how many of you noticed the "Butch and Bitey" I purposely added in there? I just added that to make the letter a little more humorous. I hope this did share a few laughs. Tell me what you thought by reviewing! I love hearing what you guys have to say! So, anyways, I'm done talking (or typing) in this story, so I'll just say, I hope you guys enjoyed that, and have a nice day/afternoon/night! :{)  
**

_**-arianapa1216**_


	2. Always, Part II: Best Day Ever

**Hey, I know this is long overdue, and that you guys have probably already forgotten this story even existed, but I was reading the reviews and almost everybody wanted me to make a second part to this, and I felt really bad for leaving y'all hanging like that. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

**Always**

**Austin's POV**

As soon as I had put that letter in Ally's songbook, I went home. And as soon as I got to my house, I regretted it. It was a really stupid thing for me to do, just pour my feelings down and purposely leave it so my ex-girlfriend—who probably doesn't even have feelings for me—can read it.

If there was a contest to see who was the biggest moron in the world, I would win first place, no doubt about it.

"Hi, honey," my mother, who was sitting in the living room with my father, said. "How was your day?"

"Oh, it was great!" I said, sarcasm dripping in my voice. "It was the best day I've ever had in my life!"

Then, without even looking at my parents, I stormed up to my room, and slammed the door, letting them know that I was in a really bad mood.

The next morning, I didn't want to get out of bed, because I was still mortified. When I checked the clock, it said that it was 10:32 AM. Ally had definitely read my letter by this time. I honestly didn't know how she would react to it at all.

Unfortunately, my mother didn't want me moping around in my bed all day, because she practically dragged me out of bed and told me to clean the garage.

Great.

I changed out of my pajamas and into a t-shirt and sweatpants and made my way outside.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Right after I had left Sonic Boom, I realized that I had left my songbook in the practice room. Alone. With Austin.

Austin was my best friend and all, but really, I still didn't trust him reading my songbook. He read it that one time, and thought I had a crush on him (actually, I did—but I was _not_ about to tell him that), and then he read my songbook _again_ and sang a song I wrote (that resulted in us becoming a couple). I knew that if he had the chance to read my songbook, he would.

I was freaking out inside, because I wrote some personal stuff that I didn't want him or anyone else to know. Things like how I kind of (okay, really) still had feelings for Austin and wanted us to get back together.

I woke up bright and early the next morning and headed straight to Sonic Boom. My dad was currently away in Orlando for a bagpipe convention (what the heck do people even _do_ at a bagpipe convention?) and wouldn't be back until sometime next week, so I pretty much owned the store right then.

I put the key through the door, then headed upstairs to the practice room.

It was still where I had left it last night, but that definitely didn't mean that Austin _didn't_ read my songbook. I noticed that there was a couple of folded papers tucked in my songbook like a really big bookmark, so I walked over, picked up my book, and took the papers out.

I immediately recognized the handwriting as Austin's. I unfolded the papers and began reading it.

"Austin still has feelings for me?" I asked quietly, my eyes widened. I shook my head. "Am I reading this right?"

I reread the papers three more times, and realized that, no, my eyes were _not_ deceiving me. Austin really did have feelings for me after all!

I was so happy with that, so I reread the papers two more times before realizing that it was time for me to open up the store. I carefully put the papers back into my songbook and headed downstairs.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Three hours. It had been _three hours_, and I wasn't even halfway done cleaning the garage. I was tired, hungry, and _still_ upset. If my mom wanted the garage so clean, then why couldn't she have done it herself? Oh, because she's a _woman_, and _women_ can't clean garages.

I groaned and rolled my eyes as I continued sweeping the floor. I stopped when I heard footsteps. I turned around.

_Oh no._

Ally was standing right in front me, smiling. "Hi." I didn't say anything; I just stared at her. "What are you doing?"

I held up the broom. "I'm just cleaning the garage, you know, because today's been the _best day ever!_"

And then, Ally said something that made me so mad. "Oh."

_Oh? OH?!_

I was dying of embarrassment and humiliation, and all she had to say was "OH?!"

I tried not to let my anger show as I asked her, "So…uh…did-did you read it?" Ally tilted her head to the side, bemused. "You know…the letter I put in your songbook?"

I don't know why, but I was hoping that maybe she hadn't read it. Maybe she hadn't even touched her songbook since she had left last night.

Ally put her head back in its normal position. "Oh." Then she looked at the ground. "Yeah."

I couldn't believe it. I had just poured my heart out in that letter, revealing every single feeling I had for her, and she was just acting like it was no big deal. To her, it might not have been, but to me, it definitely was.

How could she not realize how I was feeling? I was so embarrassed, so humiliated, so hurt…and she didn't even care.

And then, something inside of me snapped, starting my mini-rant. "You know what? Just forget about it. I didn't mean any word of it. You can just throw it out, rip it into shreds, and burn it, because I—"

Ally stood up her tiptoes, put her hands on my shoulders, and kissed me on the lips.

It had been almost a year since Ally and I had last kissed, and I had been wanting to kiss her again since then.

She slowly pulled away from me, smiling. "I think I'll just keep it." She chuckled. "Well, I'll see you later."

It's funny how something as simple as a kiss can change your whole mood. Before she had kissed me, I was so depressed and demeaned, then after she kissed me, I felt like was floating off the ground, with nothing to hold me down.

As I watched Ally walk away, I only had one thought on my mind:

_Best day ever._

**THE END**

* * *

**Well, there you go. The second part to Always! I must admit, I'm pretty proud of this. If you would like to make me happy, then please leave a review telling me what you thought. Anyways, thanks for reading, and have a nice day / night / whatever time of day it is! :D**

_**-arianapa1216**_


End file.
